In car navigation systems and other mobile systems can provide users with routes for traveling from an origin to a destination, a map of an area, alerts for hazards along a route, and/or the like based on stored map data. The map data stored by an in car navigation system or other mobile system may be updated frequently. For example, the map data may be stored in a tile-based format (e.g., MOS-F8, NDS, etc.) such that the map data may be updated in a modular fashion. For example, updated map data may be provided tile by tile. For example, a user wants a requested route to be provided as quickly as possible and may be unsatisfied with the time required to provide a route if the entire map is to be updated. In another example, the available bandwidth and/or connectivity of the user apparatus to the update server may be limited such that updating the entire map is not feasible.
If a map gets partially updated, the problem is that there are now tiles of different versions on the in car navigation system or other mobile system. For example, a map update for one tile may be received but a map update for an adjacent tile may not be received. Thus, the boundary where the two adjacent tiles meet may not be compatible because of changes in the road topology. However, any provided route or displayed map should be locally connected and functional.